Unforgettable pain
by bleedingRose11
Summary: This is MY OWN version of Murtagh's childhood, and the time he got the scar on his back. Be warned, it's totally different from the book from. WARNING! ERAGON SPOILER


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Murtagh he is Christopher Paolini's.

A/N: This is just **my own **version of Murtagh's childhood and the time he got the scar, and **TOTALLY** different from the book. You've been warned

Little three year-old Murtagh scurried to his tired Father who was just back from hunting in Du weldenvarden. The old man sat back breathing hard. He couldn't be bothered with anything else. Morzan was drenched in sweat, staring at the ceiling drinking his wineskin, ignoring Murtagh's pleas, "Dad! I have a ball! Let's play catch."

Morzan didn't even look at Murtagh instead he said, "Go away brat."

"Please! Pretty please."

Morzan stood up, towering over little Murtagh. He gazed at his son with an icy stare and swung his left foot and kicked Murtagh on the stomach toppling him to the ground.

Murtagh yelled in pain and wept. He scurried to his Mother and hid behind her legs. Selena was standing five meters across her Husband, her face twisted with rage.

"Why do you always have to use violence? He's just a child!"

"Just a child? He's a child I didn't even want! A little devil! A useless piece of junk!"

The moment he said that, Selena bellowed, "You have no right to call him that!! I've always wondered why I married you!"

Then she stalked away with Murtagh.

Selena entered her bedroom and sat on the bed. The room was dull and dusty like something that hasn't been cleaned for years. There was only bathroom aand a wardrobe in her room but even so, Selena appreciates it with all her heart. Her eyes expressed a look of grief. Then she felt two small hands tugging her tunic. Murtagh looked at her with a glassy stare and asked, "Mommy why is daddy mean?"

Selena hesitated then placed a warm hand on Murtagh's cheek. "It's just the way things are. He was exhausted."

Murtagh didn't reply but gave a worried look.

"He hates me!" He squeaked at last.

"Murtagh…" She paused. "No father hates their child." She said though she knew it was true.

"But he kicked me."

Selena didn't know how to answer this one instead, she said, "You're going to be alright"

She gave Murtagh a warm hug yet her affection didn't seem to cheer him up. He was still hurt from the kick physically and mentally.

Though the kick was done several days ago, the bruise hasn't healed and Murtagh was more hurt than anyone.

Every night he would cry quietly under his blanket. Every night his mother would be there to comfort him but her affection never cheered him up.

But this night, His Mother wasn't there. Something felt wrong. Murtagh jumped off the bed and dashed out of the door. Once he was outside, he heard shouting from two rooms next to his.

He went to see what was going on then he heard the shouts, "YOU'RE WRONG TO JUDGE HIM LIKE THAT! HE'S ONLY THREE!"

"I'LL JUDGE HIM THE WAY I LIKE! MURTAGH IS JUST A BURDEN FOR US!"

Murtagh peered from the wall. He witnessed his parents quarreling with each other.

"WHY MORZAN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT HIM! WHY DID I EVEN MARRY YOU!?"

Then Morzan's temper reached its boiling point. He slapped Selena with all his might, bruising her cheeks. He grabbed her throat and said in a venomous voice, "You insolent bitch!" Then Morzan spat.

Murtagh could only witness. His whole body was trembling and tears were leaking down his eyelids.

Selena finally notices that her three year old son was watching. Morzan followed Selena's gaze and found little Murtagh.

"HOW DARE YOU! SO NOW YOU'RE A SPY TOO EH? WELL I SHALL PUNISH YOU FOR THAT! COME HERE!"

Murtagh knew he mustn't hesitate so he ran as far as his tiny legs could carry him, but Morzan was gaining on him with an incredible speed.

He drew Zar'roc and chucked it.

Murtagh's back was open.

Then the endless mind-numbing pain erupted on Murtagh's back. Zar'roc slashed at his back ripping both skin and flesh, leaving him yelling in agony. It was pain beyond endurance for a three-year Murtagh. He toppled to the marble floor as his Mother screamed.

Blood pooled on the floor. Selena came rushing to Murtagh screaming, "MORZAN! ARE YOU HUMAN OR WHAT?!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON??!!"

Without saying anything else, Selena lifted Murtagh and went for the healers leaving Morzan alone. For once, there was guilt in his eyes, contemplating what he did to the poor child.

"Hang on little one! We're almost there!"

"Mom it hurts!!"

Murtagh could barely notice his surroundings. He was blinded by his pain. Blood wouldn't stop flowing.

Selena dashed to a door and burst in.

There were the healers inside. They were staring at Selena's sudden appearance.

"Hey …Selena! Come to entertain us?" They teased.

"Please help my son! Morzan threw Zar'roc at this-… LOOK!!"

Selena showed Murtagh's back in desprate air and revealing stains of blood that battered her clothes and skin but she didn't seem to care. Murtagh's back was flowing fresh blood.

The healers went silent, abashed.

"Please! You have to help him! He will die!" Her pleas were frantic.

A healer stepped forward. "A wound from that sword is almost incurable. I'm afraid he'll die. I'm sorry."

"Please just try! Surely, there is something you can do! Please!"

With Selena's pleading, the healer didn't have a choice.

Then he muttered, "Waíse heil!"

His Palm shimmered and glowed, sending the energy to Murtagh's terribly wounded back.

The pain soothed, and Murtagh slipped to sleep. The last thing he remembered was his mother's crying face and the endless pain of his back

_Why dad?_

Murtagh woke with a start. He found himself in a dark room with only moon light from the window illuminating it.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes then he noticed his torso was bandaged. At the sight of this, the memory of Zar'roc ripping open his back flashed through his mind.

He winced at the memory. Yawning, he stretched his arms to the air, which made his back overextended. One part of the wound opened again, yet it felt as if his whole back was slashed with white hot knives. He ran to a mirror and ripped the bandage. It was the wrong thing to do and he knew it but he had to see the result. On his back, was a huge ropy scar that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip, and he knew he will always carry this scar until he dies. He dropped to his knees and wept for the night. He was disfigured. All he wanted now was his Mother.

It was three days after he got the scar. Yet, his mother never came to visit.

_Where is she? Doesn't she care for me?_

Suddenly he felt warm hands on his cheeks; he sat up and joyfully crowed, "Mother! I knew that you wer-"

But it wasn't his mother it was a young man sitting beside him with a faint smile on his face.

"I am Tornac, a friend of your mother. Though I am the King's swordsman, I never swear loyalty to him." He paused.

"Mr. Where is Mother?"

Tornac looked at him thoughtfully and said, "She's leaving the castle"

Murtagh concluded, "YAAY!! Then I'll never get to see mean Morzan again! When are we leaving?"

Tornac looked at him with sad eyes and said in a regretful tone, "She's leaving without you she's outside the palace now."

Without hesitation Murtagh dashed to the door

He ran to the palace gate hoping she's still there.

Murtagh stopped at the palace gate. It was too large and too heavy for him to open it by himself and the handle was too high to reach.

Without hesitation, Tornac was there to open the gate. Murtagh was awed by the young man's strength. As he pulled the gate open, it made a creaking noise.

Murtagh ran out to find his mother. Outside, he saw a stallion with his mother sitting on it.

"Murtagh. You shouldn't be her-"She began

"Why are you leaving mom?" Murtagh demanded, worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry murtagh but I must go for now. I'll be back soon I promise."

"No! Take me with you! I'll protect you"

She paused and gave a tortured smile for her son's compassion. "Morzan once gave me this Saphire ring." She showed her hand to Murtagh. "As he proposed to me, he said the ring will protect me. Though it's just a ring, it meant so much to me… I'll be alright Murtagh and someday I'll be back. Goodbye."

Selena kicked the horse and drift into the distance.

Murtagh ran after her. He knew it was a desprate attempt and he knew with his tiny legs, he wouldn't match a stallion.

He reached out his hand but his back seared with pain once again.

He fell to the ground. Tornac came rushing to his side.

"Murtagh! What were you thinking?!"

Murtagh couldn't reply past the lump in his throat. His shoulders trembled as the tears stream down his cheeks.

Tornac wrapped his arms around Murtagh and whispered in his ears, "Don't worry. Selena will be back. She promised right?" he paused, looking at Murtagh's tiny face full of emotion then he said, "It's ok now. From now on, I'm going to be your father. Morzan isn't your father anymore ok? You don't have to fear him ok? And if he is ever going to give you trouble, tell me."

Murtagh looked at him with a smile and threw himself at his new father, "Yes daddy."

In time, Murtagh grew up to be a fine young adult. His hair grew slightly longer and his face was more angled. Yet his face was always grim. It seems he was still haunted by the Zar'roc incident. Sparring with Tornac was one of the few pleasures he had in his life.

Their swords clash together gracefully. After years of training, he was evenly matched with Tornac.

"Enough! Let's just call it a day-"

Tornac was interrupted at the sudden blow of the horn.

"Ah! The king's celebration of enemy corpse burning."

"What's that?" Murtagh wondered.

"It's a celebration when the king will burn his enemy's corpses to prove his victory."

"Let's see it."

Together, they ran to the massive crowd of soldiers and spell casters that were involved in the King's previous war. A man was pulling a mahogany cart full of corpses. Their faces covered with cloths.

Murtagh stared at the cart. His fists were clenched and his shoulders were stiff.

_This is slaughter. _He thought enraged. Tornac tapped Murtagh's shoulder and said, "It's not an insult for the enemies. It's a respect to burn so their spirits will go peacefully."

Murtagh still couldn't help the thought of _Slaughter._

_He doesn't respect! This is an insult! He just wants to celebrate his victory!_

Then at a glance, he noticed at one of the corpse's fingers was a Sapphire ring which seemed to be horribly familiar.

To his growing horror, he reached out for the cart and opened the cloth that the corpse's face.

There among the dead, lie the remains of his Mother. Her face was so peaceful and he saw a faint smile on her face. Her hair was starting to grey.

Murtagh felt as if all the happiness and his sanity had been taken away from him. It was as if his soul was swept away in an instant. He stared at his Mother's corpse. The weight of the grief was so crushing, he couldn't cry out though unstoppable tears were leaking down his eyelids. Memories of his pleasant times with her rushed through his mind, and each was painful.

He could only watch as the corpses were piled up in a pit and was burned.

At the sight of this, Murtagh went to his knees and wept, "YOU PROMISED YOU'LL RETURN! YOU PROMISED YOU- Murtagh couldn't go on. Blaming his dead mother didn't do him better. He just wept and wept as everybody stares.

Then he heard foot steps approaching him.

The man who approached him was the one who caused all his pain and grief, the one who gave him the huge ropy scar on his back, which made Murtagh enraged.

"Long time no see Murtagh. How are your days with your _new daddy_?" said Morzan ending with a mocking tone.

"Hm.. pity for Selena. I guess she died after all! That useless wom-"

"SHE'S NOT USELESS!!" Murtagh shouted.

Morzan looked at him with disgust. Murtagh's eyes were flashing dangerously.

Now he wasn't afraid of his former father anymore like he used to. Murtagh stared at Morzan with raging eyes, not like he used to stare at him in a terrified manner, and Morzan hated it.

Morzan grabbed Murtagh's throat and stared at him with mocking cruel eyes. "I don't like your stare." He paused. "And as long as I'm here, you're not free. You and your Mother are just the same."

Murtagh couldn't help it but screamed out, "MOTHEEER!!" the moment he did, he woke with a start, cold sweat pouring. The last thing he remembered was calling out for his mother.

He studied his surroundings.

There was a camp fire across him and it was dark. He seems to be in a dense forest with trees so tall and was covered with thick mass of leaves.

_I'm in Du Weldenvarden? How did I get here from Urû'baen?_

Then he touched his cheeks and found them wet.

_Mother…_

_Tornac!_

Murtagh sat up and found Eragon staring at him curiously.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"What?"

"You were tossing and turning. I can hear your sobs then you called out your Mother's name. You were also saying: Don't leave me alone! Are you …. Did you have a nightmare?"

_That was all a dream?! Was I really crying?! The pain on my back felt so real!_ Murtagh wondered.

"Yea… a nightmare." Replied Murtagh reluctantly. He feared of going back to sleep, for his nightmares might haunt him once more and he couldn't get over with his heart aching pain.

_Selena…_


End file.
